Return of the Phoenix
by Alliea
Summary: Who knows where this will go... first fan fic in a long time... would appreciate all comments
1. Chapter 1

The red mustang convertible flew down the highway with the sounds of Nickelback blaring out of the speakers. The young brunette sang along at the top of her lungs while her hair flew around her head like frantic streamers. Her right hand stopped tapping the steering wheel to shift into 5th gear, she was speeding along the coast road like she was without a care in the world. This couldn't be more wrong, as she had just caught her fiancé in bed with her best friend. If she could have roasted him like a pig on a spit, she would have. Out of nowhere she heard a strange song in the air; this was really strange as it drowned out the angry sounds of Nickelback's How You Remind Me that she had blasting at maximum volume. It must be a bird, she thought as she slowed down to a modest 55 and turned the radio off. The bird song, as that was the only thing it could have been as there were no houses anywhere around and she was the only car on the road, was still as loud as ever and sad, so very sad. It moved the brunette to tears, she began weeping like her heart was breaking, in fact, she felt her heart breaking in her chest. While she wept inconsolably, she felt her heart shatter into dust. Seeing a turn off by the side of the road, she pulled over and turned off the ignition.

It felt like hours, though only a few minutes had passed since she parked the car, when Katherine stopped crying. She brushed the remaining tears from her cheeks and looked to the road in front of the car to see the most magnificent and strange looking bird standing right in front of her. The bird, seeing that it had caught her attention, took flight and landed in the seat beside her. It was tall, and had the most brilliantly bright red plumage she had ever seen. It had long tail feathers with blue, green and purple at the very tips. She had never seen a bird like this before. It called softly to her and she looked into the bird's eyes and felt herself falling into a dark abyss.

_Katherine, you have been chosen. Take care of Fawks, he really is most extraordinary._

Katherine woke to find herself in her own bed with no idea how she had arrived there. Looking around, she brushed the hair away from her face and rubbed her eyes. She saw that nothing was out of place in her room, but warily rose to wander through the apartment. Her heart began to pound loudly as she neared the kitchenette off the living room. She rounded the corner to see Fawks standing on the counter looking at her expectantly. "Well, I guess it really wasn't a dream after all," she whispered to herself. Moving to the coffee maker, she said "I don't suppose you know how I got home yesterday do you?" She looked at Fawks expectantly, as if he would actually answer her. When no answer was forthcoming, she chuckled at her own gullibility. "Of course you won't answer me, you can't speak you're only a bird." With that said, she turned around to pour her first cup of coffee. Just as she put the cup to her lips to sip, Fawks let out a screech that made her jump and spill coffee all over herself.

She turned around, ready with scolding words and promptly lost her voice. There, standing beside Fawks was a very unkempt, sour faced man.

"W-w-who…who… who are you?" she asked, finding her voice at last.

"Who I am is of no importance," the man sneered. "I have come for Fawks."


	2. Chapter 2

"Fawkes?" She asked, not comprehending at first what the man was talking about. "I know no Fawkes."

"The bird sitting on your counter you insufferable git!" The sour faced man. "Make no mistake," he said coldly. "You will give him to me… one way or the other." He finished with a cold sneer and glittering eyes.

She did not have the slightest clue what she was going to do. She wracked her brain frantically, trying to come up with a way to get away from this very cold and dangerous man, but she was trapped. She suddenly had a vision of a cowering animal huddling in the corner of a cage; all she knew was that she didn't like the feeling.

_Do not worry, you will be safe. Do not, under **any** circumstances, let Fawkes get into Snape's clutches. Fight! Fight him Alis! I believe in you!_

Alis shook her head quickly. There was someone in her head that didn't belong there. She had no clue who it was, but she was sure that it wasn't the man standing in front of her. She looked at, what was his name, Snape? ... the man … who was rapidly losing patience, with a firm resolve that she felt welling up from deep within her.

"You cannot have him!" She yelled at her attacker. "He is mine now and I will **die** before I let **you **or anyone else have him!"

"That can quickly be arranged," he said coldly. Suddenly a wand appeared in his right hand, seemingly springing out of nowhere.

"If you think that you can scare me with that pitiful little stick, you have another thing coming… Snape!" She didn't know where this anger was coming from; all she knew was that she was no longer scared. She was certain that she was protected and would not be harmed.

Snape raised the wand quickly, but his hand shook. "H-h-how?" He seemed to falter for a second, and then his eyes grew even colder. "It doesn't matter if you know my name; it won't change the fate of a pitiful muggle like yourself." He shouted "Avada Ke-!"

Just in time, Alis threw her hands up in front of her face. She didn't see the light that shot out of her palms at Snape. She didn't see him fall, stunned, to the ground. What she did see was Fawkes moving toward her across the countertop. He moved like he had a purpose, it was certainly with an agility that no bird, known to her, possessed.

Fawkes latched onto her shoulder and she closed her eyes in reflex as a lightning bright light flashed around her.

The first thing she felt was the sensation of a group of dancers doing a quick tap dance in her head. It was the same feeling as having a particularly bad hangover. She opened her eyes to allow a sliver of light in, and, seeing no light to hurt her eyes, opened them fully. Curiously, she looked around her and saw nothing but the covers she was lying under. She couldn't see more than a few inches on either side of her head, it was so dark. Slowly, she reached out a hand and felt for the end of the bed. When her hand encountered curtains at the edge of the bed instead of the empty space she associated with her own bedroom she jerked back in fright.

Okay, she thought to herself, so you are not in your own bed. Don't panic. It became a litany in her head. Don't panic don't panic don't panic. Her breathing became quick and shallow and her heart started to pound faster and faster. She was starting to hyperventilate when the curtains to her left opened fully with a loud swoosh!

Screaming bloody murder and jumping a full 3 feet off the bed was not how she wanted to die, she thought quickly. Apparently the man behind the curtains had the same thought.


End file.
